Loveless
by Phlegethorn Space
Summary: Newly Edited and rewritten! He knew that he was not worthy for the words he so loved, and yet even so, he still wished to find them again... This fanfic is based after DoC and is based on the secret ending with Genesis, it does contain extracts from both Crisis Core and the poem in Crisis Core, Loveless. The fic is just a one-shot dabble made wrote between my brother and I


He saw the sun and the moon but the stars were hidden behind the dark sky,

He saw greenness eternity,

And yet the words he so loves, they cannot say what he saw as they is not there,

The words are lost, Hidden forever,

Only the hearts of true man can unlock them from the hidden darkness that is awash within him,

But how do you get rid of the darkness to reveal the light of a true heart?

* * *

The truth is a lie, a fabrication of a desperate mind trying to find itself,

And yet no man, not even himself, has found these words as they are the world of time himself,

Although try as he might, he can never bring himself to touch the truth that he has found inside himself,

The words he seeks are still lost to him,

They return slowly...

* * *

_"Wings of light and dark spread afar..."_

* * *

With the light so close and yet remaining so far, he can feel the golden light,

It is the light itself that burns his fragile form,

trying to wash away all sin that has been buried inside the darkness of his own soul,

Yet the devil cannot claim his soul as it is promised to another,

And though the morrow is barren of both promises and hope,

he continues to journey onward, ever searching for the one who helped him in the long war,

But he is the only one left as his pounders the land in search of his true form…

* * *

_"...We are...Monsters..."_

* * *

His wondering soul can find no rest and no salvation except in his eternal slumber,

* * *

_"dreams of the morrow hath his shattered soul,_

_his pride is lost,_

_his wings,_

_stripped away,"_

* * *

Yet he is no man, god or devil,

he is lost in the world of the living and dead to whatever path that he may choose,

He knows all that awaits him is the sombre morrow,

no matter where the winds may blow,

He knows it will be hard but his inner voice tells him from right or wrong…

* * *

The words he so craves are there,

He can feel them, and yet still he cannot touch them,

He is unworthy of them...

* * *

_"...We have neither dreams nor honor..."_

* * *

His soul, corrupted by vengeance hath endured torment,

To find the end of the journey in his salvation and the gift he promised,

The one where he was the hero,

the one where the children play pretending to be him and his friends hug him as he is welcomed home...

* * *

_"Do you really have to leave?"_

_"I promised. The people I love, are waiting."_

_"...I don't understand. Not at all. But...please take care of yourself."_

_"Of course...I'll come back to you. Even if you don't promise to wait. I'll return knowing you'll be here."_

* * *

_ "The fates are cruel,_

_There are no dreams, no honour remains,_

_The arrow has left the bow of the goddess…_

_Legend shall speak of his sacrifice at world's end,_

_The wind sails over the water's surface,_

_Quietly, but surely,"_

* * *

He found himself alone once more in to a swirling pit of despair and dishonour,

His friends, his desire, It was the bringer of life, his gift of the Goddess…

* * *

Even if the morrow was barren of all of his promises he had made,

Nothing shall forestall his return,

And so he wonder off, never to be heard of again,

yet his story still goes on and on where ever he may find himself…

* * *

_"There is no hate, only joy,_

_For you are beloved by the goddess,_

_Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds…"_

* * *

He now remembers the words,

He can touch them, though he is still unworthy of them,

The dreams he had corrupted his soul,

He now realises the end for him at least, is nigh,

So he will rest in peace, he prays that the Goddess may bless him until that day…

The day he becomes worthy of not just the words, but his friends also...

* * *

_"Even if the morrow is barren of promises_

_Nothing shall forestall my return_

_To become the dew that quenches the land_

_To spare the sands, the seas, the skies_

_I offer thee this silent sacrifice..."_


End file.
